FreeKish Freeday
by Arrez-Midnight-Locket
Summary: What happens when Kish and Ichigo change bodies? o.0 FreakyFriday all changed
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Freekish Freeday  
  
Pai: Isn't it supposed to be freaky Friday? Akira: no Haiku: You Moron! Why did you make up this stupid story in the first place?! Akira: because it seemed funny...........Lets start the story! Haiku: (grumbling)  
  
. Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew I wish I did though....  
  
Ichigo: (Walks in to café Mew Mew)  
  
Ryou: (looks up) You're Late  
  
Ichigo: so? I work so hard you'd think I was the only one here!  
  
Ryou: yeah yeah what ever  
  
Ichigo: (sighs angrily) You know what!? I'm not going to work today!!  
  
Ryou: (watches Ichigo leave angrily)  
  
Kish: (Fly's down to Ichigo) Hello my sweet kitten how are you?  
  
Ichigo: KISH!? Leave me alone!  
  
(Mysterious person runs to Ichigo and Kish and a blinding light flashes both blinding them)  
  
Kish and Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Haiku: What. The. Hell...........o.0  
  
Akira: (anime sweat drop)...........It kinda sucks............  
  
Haiku: Kinda! KINDA!? It totally sucks!  
  
Chikara: Haiku ever try acting nice or grown up?  
  
Haiku: NEVER! (flys up in the air) I'll Never grow up!  
  
Chikara: You sound like Peter Pan.  
  
Haiku: Who??  
  
Chikara: A boy who would never grow up  
  
Haiku: oh............Read and Review! 


	2. Just a nighmare or is it?

Akira: Okay chapter 2  
  
Haiku: ..........Who's the mysterious person?  
  
Akira: You'll see  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ichigo: (groan) (Gets up off of cold metallic floor.) Huh? When did mom change the floors??  
  
Pai: I see that you're awake.  
  
Ichigo (whirles around) What are you doing here??? What am I doing here??!!  
  
Pai: (raised Eyebrow) Are you okay Kish?  
  
Ichigo .o0( Kish???) (Runs to mirror)  
  
Pai: someone engraved'TRANSVESTITE" on your stomach when we found you on earth.  
  
Ichigo: no no no.o0(Gold eyes, Green Hair, Long nails OH GOD NO!!!!! I'm KISH)  
  
The end  
  
Haiku: .................what the hell was that!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akira: u.u I had to hurry sorry!!!!!!!!

Masaya: Where is Ichigo?

Haiku: (evil Grin) Masaya Bashing!!!!!


	3. The Horridness

Kish: ::groaning as he trys to get up::  
  
Masaya: ::putting a hand on Kish's Shoulder::; don't get up .  
  
Kish: ::looks evilly at Masaya:: Who Made you king??!  
  
Masaya: ::Looks worried at Kish:: what's the matter my Love?  
  
Kish: 0.0 huh? What????? ::pushes Masaya Away:: what are you talking about????  
  
Masaya: Here I'll walk you home ::grabs kish's hand and drags him down the street::  
  
Kish: Let me go you GAY!!!!!  
  
Masaya: what the.........Ichigo......::hugs Kish:: whats the matter?  
  
Kish: .......Ichigo? But I'm Ki-  
  
Masaya: ::Kisses Kish::

(Haiku: ewwwwwwwwww!!!!!)

(Kish: I'm as grossed out as you are)  
  
Kish: .o0( I can't be Ichigo! I love her!)  
  
Later  
  
Kish ::runs into Ichigo's house and runs up to the bathroom getting the mouth wash::  
  
Masaya: ::laughs nervously at Mr. Momomiya who's glaring at him::  
  
Sakura: Ichigo-Chan whats wrong??  
  
Kish: ::looks at mirror:: .o0( red Hair.........girly face I can't belive I'm Ichigo)  
  
Mrs. Momomiya: Ichigo you have school tomorrow go to bed!!  
  
Kish: uh-oh.........what's school??  
  
::Shadowy Figure Watching from the distance two dog ears twitching:: Heh. They'll learn  
  
  
  
Haiku: whistling innocently  
  
Akira: HAIKU THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!!  
  
Haiku: so...............I changed it for the best at least Jeremy Sumpter isn't the shadowy figure!::points to card board box in open closet::  
  
Akira: ..........What the hell? Why is Jeremy Sumpter in the box!! He was supposed to be the guest star!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haiku: .........He's peter pan..........  
  
Box: LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT SMELLS LIKE DIRTY SOCKS IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haiku: ::Sits on box:: Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Girl problems

Chapter 3  
  
Ichigo: ::Stares hopelessly at the ceiling::  
  
Pai: Kish? Are you well?  
  
Ichigo: ..........turns and looks at Pai ugh............  
  
Pai: Maybe you've been infected with a human disease.........  
  
Ichigo: I'm going to earth! Buh-Bye!!  
  
Pai: kish!!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Mrs. Momomiya: Ichigo-chan wake up you've got to get to school  
  
Kish: ::Groan::  
  
Kish: :: After some time he finally put on a Uniform correctly and walks down stairs::  
  
Kish: Walks to school with ichigo's friends::  
  
Ichigo's friend number 1 : Hey Ichigo did you see how those mews blasted tose monsters?!  
  
Ichgo friend 2: Yeah I mean it was totally awesome!!  
  
Kish: -.-................  
  
At school  
  
Kish: ::has head on the desk::  
  
Teacher: Ichigo!  
  
Kish: ::Head shoots up:: I'm awake!  
  
Teacher: What is the formula for work??  
  
Kish: ::Drowsily:: Work = mass/distance  
  
Teacher: ::Surprised:: That is correct........  
  
Kish: uh-huh....listen get a real science teacher and I might pay attention in this class.....::Closes eyes and lays head on table::  
  
Ichigo: ::Walks in class:: I'm a new student!  
  
Teacher: Welcome what is your name?  
  
Ichigo: uhmm...........Kish  
  
Teacher: welcome to our class sit beside Ichigo and we will resume class  
  
Kish: ::Looks at Ichigo in his body:: (whisper) what is going on???  
  
Ichigo: (whisper)I don't know!  
  
Kish: :Looks at Ichigo again::............I didn't know I was so hot........  
  
Ichigo: ...........you aren't hot...........  
  
Kish: (disappointed)aww..........  
  
Ichigo: If you lay a hand on my body I swear I'll..........i'l......  
  
Kish: you can't do anything because you don't know how to control my body. (smirk) If you excuse me I'm going to the bathroom. (gets up and leaves)  
  
Ichigo: (sigh)  
  
(In Bathroom) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
(Ichigo and class run to the door of the bathroom)  
  
(Ichigo runs into the batheroom where Kish is)  
  
Kish: ICHIGO!! I'm BLEEDING!!.......FROM THERE  
  
Ichigo: Where is there kish?  
  
Kish: THERE,There as in There!!!  
  
Ichigo: .............................................  
  
Kish: (panicked)  
  
Ichigo: oh.......(gets a pad from cuboard) Don't worry its completely natural. (Snicker) Kish my body is menstruating. Kish: 0.0 (really high voice)what??  
  
Ichigo: I'll tell you later  
  
(two hours later at long recess)  
  
Kish(groaning and clutching stomach) owwwwww  
  
Ichigo: That's cramps........  
  
(Random girls tugging on the back of Ichigo's uniform) Ichigo: (turns around) yes??  
  
Girls: you're the new boy right?  
  
Ichigo: ...........yes  
  
Girl : do.........do....doyouwantogooutwithme??  
  
Ichigo: .........umm.....  
  
Kish: (latches on to Ichigo's arm) he's with me......sorry  
  
Girl: but aren't you going out with Masaya?  
  
Kish: (anger vein as eye twitchs)  
  
Ichigo: umm.......lets get out of here!!  
  
Masay: Ichigo what is he doing here? (Glares at Ichigo in kish's body)  
  
Kish: (cat ears and tail pops out) what the !!!!!!!!  
  
Ichigo: (takes off uniform coat and covers Kish's head and body.) Lets get out of here .  
  
End  
  
Haiku: ...............wow..........AHAHAHAHAAAHHHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!! (laughs at kish) menstruating ...........ahahahaa.  
  
Kish: -.- 


	5. Skipping SchoolAnd paying the price

Akira: I'm sorry! Truly I am.

Haiku: yeah right.......

Akira: (ignoring Haiku) I've been really busy and all.....Anyways here's chapter 5. It is 4:15 am so if you don't like well then......... (shrug) you don't like it.

Kish: (looks at chapter 5) WHAT!!!??? THIS CAN"T HAPPEN TO MEEE!!! GOOD DEEP-BLUE-SAMA!!!!!!

Ichigo: this time I have to agree with Kish............

All:.......o.o

Masay: uhm.....Ichigo are you thinking straight?

Ichigo: who knows?

Akira: (taps foot impatiently) we should start the story soon....

(Zellos from slayers appears) My My I think I have the wrong FanFiction......

Akira: OMG XELLOS!!!? Uh.no.....you can participate in this fanfic if you really want to!

Kish and Haiku: u.u .......lets start the story now okay Akira?

Chapter 5 (Skipping school and paying the price)

Ichigo and Kish ran into an alley way far away from the school panting.

"Why do you have to hang out with that dork!?," Kish exclaims as Ichigo makes sure that they weren't followed.

"Masaya?," Ichigo asked frowning. Kish nodded. ,"Masaya isn't a dork!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

They both started to yell at each other as they walked side by side angrily unaware of where they were going.

Ichigo bumped into a person. And fell to the ground. "Ow," She said painfully as Kish stared at the stranger. He had straight purple hair and his eyes were upturned and closed.

"Forgive me," The stranger said ,"I am Xellos and I was wondering if you could direct me to the Café Mew Mew? My....Freinds are there and probably eating the place out of house and home." Ichigo got up " I work there so just follow me,"She said forgetting that she was in Kish's body and led the way.

Soon they were in Café Mew Mew as Kish walked inside followed by Ichigo and then Xellos. A group of people were sitting around a table as Keiichiro and Ryou watched in amazement at how much they were eating. So far they had gotten through 6 cakes, 8 strawberry pies and 16 chocolate muffins.

"Hey Waiter More Food here!," The Red haired girl shouted as Keiichiro ran back into the kitchen.

"Lina how are we gonna pay for all of this?!," The blonde haired buy whispered ,"Easy Amelia will pay," Lina said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Miss. Lina!," A 14 year old brunette exclaimed ,"I could do no such thing!"

Ryou crossed his arms as he stared at them ,"How are you gonna pay for this Miss. Lina Inverse?," He asked glareing before he say Ichigo and Kish.

"Well er......," Lina said before Ryou walked past her and grabbed Ichigo's ear which wa technically Kish's ear but......anyway he grabed Ichigo-Kish's ear and pulled them into the basement.

"What is he doing here?!," Ryou asked kish-Ichigo who was rubbing his ear.

"Uh.. well you see..," Kish said nervously before the door flew open.

"Hey I was talking to you!," Lina exclaimed as ryou waved his hand dismissively ,"I'm busy right now we'll talk later okay.So get lost!" He said pissing off Lina even more.

"DRAGON SLAVE!!," Lina yelled blowing up half the Café. After the dust cleared off she wipped her hands ,"that'll teach ya to mess with me." She said before leaving.

Keiichiro : X.X


	6. The Truth Hurtsalot

Chapter 6 The truth Hurts........A lot

Kish: (wearing ichigo's uniform) ((scowl))

Ichigo: ((sigh)) how many times do I have to tell you I'm Ichigo!!

Ryou: Prove it.

Ichigo ((Flatly)) you have a big ego and you're a rich obnoxious teen who needs to go swim in a sewer.

Ryou; ((open mouthed)) ..........Yeah that ichigo...

Kish: ((uncomfortable)) Can I get out of this dress?

All: NO!

Kish: Why!

Keiichiro: someone need to help clean up this mess.........

((Everyone glares at Ichigo and Kish))

Masaya: ((knocked timidly on the door which promply falls to the ground with a clatter)) Sorry is Ichigo here?

Kish: oh.......crap. ((trys to hide but masaya sees her.....him.....sees Ichigo's body.))

Masay: Ichigo! ((grabs her by the wrist and starts to drag her out the door))

Kish: Whaa! Nooo let me go! I'm not-

Ryou: shes not out of her uniform yet! ((butting in)) one minute! ((grabs kishe's wrist))

Masay: I need to take her home ((pull))

Ryou: It'll only take a minute ((tug))

Masaya: I'm afraid not ((pull))

Ryou: let go ((tug))

((Pull))

((tug))

((pull))

Kish: AUGGGHHHH!!!!!! Let me go!!

Ryou ((lets go surprised))

Kish: ((falls into Masaya and both get knocked out))

Ichigo: Oh no Kish-kun!!

((Blood coming out of masaya head and he suffers brain damage))

((Akira: That's not what happens!!))

((Haiku: (hiding script) 'course it does))

Akira: sorry my new website took all of my time!! Check it out and maybe you can join it?? (hopeful) sorry if this story sucks alot.

Haiku: I havta admint......its alright.......oh well read and review!


	7. chapter 6 reviews

Chapter 7

AD; YAYYYYYY!!!! People reviewed to my story I'm so happy!! So I'm going to respond to some reviews!!!

Haiku: (semi-interested) whoo....

Angie Matthews

Really you like my story ? Thank you very much!

ichigogirl2

Well , why does every one hate masaya? You see-

Haiku: I'll Explain! Well you see....masaya is the Blue knight who hurt the Kish dude and also masaya makes Ichigo always blush or fumble or break something which makes Kish seem bad because he loves her and stuff.

YoshimiVanilla

Its okay...I've never tried goat anything in my whole life......I've tried beef....cause I'm Canadian........

Nakachigo Kineko

I'll update soon I promise...Grade 9 is really hard with all the homework......

Kute Anime Kitty

Yeah its kinda funny...........(thoughtful)

That's all I have time for I'll write the real chapter soon I promise!!!!!


	8. Costumes and candy galore

The Shadow King (Akira Daemon): Olah! Time for Chapter 7 (the real one)

Haiku: (mock mysterious voice) what will happen to the already tortured

Evil-Crossdressing-Elf-From-Outer-Space?

Kish: MEAN! Haiku I thought you were nice…

Ichigo: Evil-Cross-dressing-Elf-From-Outer-Space? How so?

Haiku: Observe (points to ears) Elf (points to a folder that says 'Evil plans to Take over Earth') Evil (points to unfashionable clothing) Cross-dressing (points to space ship) Outer Space.

Ichigo: Oh….

Akira: we must start the story…I gotta lot of good reviews n.n and I have a horrifying surprise for Ichigo!

Haiku: (bored) whoo…..

Ichigo: ((nervous)) a horrifying surprise?

(((((anybody who doesn't like mild shonen-ai action should probably not read this chapter)))))

((Haiku: ewwwww! Shonen-))

Chapter 7 (Halloween Costumes and Candy Galore)

Kish: (wakes up)

Clock: 1; 32 pm.

Ichigo's mom: Boo! What area ya gonna do? Sleep the day away?

Kish: (stares at her) 0.0

Ichigo's mom: (Wearing green antennas) I'm an Alien trying to take over the world!

Kish: …….(blink blink)

(( A/N" (dies laughing) sorry I had to put that in!))

Kish: ………morning…(stares at her)…um why are you dressed like that?

Ichigo's Mom: Its Halloween! Gathering candy from houses and having a good time remember Ichigo?

Kish:…….yeah……alrighty……..I'm going to go to school now..

Ichigo's Mom: Its Saturday today Ichigo…don't you have a Halloween party to go to?

Kish: …Yeah..yeah that's it! And I'm…going to go right now..so…um…bye!

Ichigo's mom : Don't forget your costume! (Hands Kish the bag) Bye sweetie remember to come home at 12:30 tonight.

Kish: uhmm…okay…….(walks out the door)

(mean while)

Tart: That old hag…she did something to Kish! She'll pay.!

(reoccurrence)

Tart: What's the matter Kish? aren't you going to eat your dinner?

Kish(Ichigo): yuck…is it even eatable? (Poke, poke)

Pai: It's Dewatrq sawewq Kish…..(raises eyebrow) your favorite dish…….

Kish (Ichigo): uhmm…. I'm not that hungry you know so…. I'm going to go and…uh…. do…stuff…(leaves)

(reoccurrence end)

Tart: (clenches fist) She'll pay!

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo: I'm so bored…. (Flops on alien bed) Today is Saturday (freeze) Saturday? The…31… OMG today is Halloween! I have to go see if Kish is okay!

((Haiku: am I the only one who is wondering why Ichigo is caring if Kish is okay?))

Ichigo: ((prepares to leave for earth))

Pai: Kish what is it that you are doing?

Ichigo: uuh…….going to cause havoc and chaos for the…uhm….earth-people……uh…fight the mew mews?

Pai: then let me accompany you.

Ichigo: no…it's all right Pai….

Pai: Kish (steps closer) is something wrong?

Ichigo: wha? N-no I'm perfectly fine! (steps back)

Pai: (steps even closer) you haven't been yourself lately.

Ichigo: (steps back again) uhm…I'm fine really…

Pai: (goes even more closer) I don't think you are.

Ichigo: (backed against the wall nervously) I'm just bored…..you know because uhm…..I haven't bugged Ichigo in a long time! Yeah! That's it!

Pai: (sighs ) It's always the same! Ichigo this, Ichigo that! What about other people around you who've been with you the longest? (pressing closer)

Ichigo: (seriously freaked out) w-what do you mean? Pai…. this is getting uncomfortable…

Pai: I mean what if I loved you hmm? (palm lightly on Ichigo's cheek)

Ichigo: .o0(OMIGOD! OMIGOD!) uh…..mm..well. I'll get back to you on that okay? (somehow manages to vanish)

Tart: (stumbles out of the closet) so Pai what the stats?

Pai: there is a 134 score that that is not Kish we are dealing with. (crosses arms)

Tart: that test was rather….unlike you Pai.

Pai: Shut up (blush)

Tart: well at least I have it on Video!

Pai: (snaps head up sharply) What?

Tart: (shows the video camera snickering before running for his life)

The end!


End file.
